


Mealtime

by MegaMink



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Blood and Gore, M/M, zarbon fucking eats a dude
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-29
Updated: 2015-07-29
Packaged: 2018-04-11 20:32:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4451234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MegaMink/pseuds/MegaMink
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zarbon gets a little out of control in his monster form during a mission to pick up an ancient weapon, And ends up devouring half of the person guarding it.<br/>Dodoria thinks it was beautiful but the others don't quite agree.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mealtime

**Author's Note:**

> This is a crack fic. I own nothing but the idea for writing this. I feel like people don't fuck with Zarbon because of his monster form.

" YOU WILL NOT TAKE THIS WEAPON FROM ME YOU DIRTY SCUM! IT HAS BEEN A PART OF MY LIFE FOR FAR TOO LONG! " The women screamed angrily. Her dreads flew around everywhere as she raged at the five aliens. Zarbon sighed and rubbed his temples to calm himself. The three saiyens stayed far back to avoid Dodoria's rage. The women and Dodoria argued for a good five minutes before Vegeta muttered something under his breath. The women shoved past Dodoria and stomped over to Vegeta.

Nappa and Raditz moved to block the raging purple women from reaching the short spikey haired saiyen. " YOU WANNA SAY THAT TO MY FACE LITTLE MAN! " she screammed. The key to the room that held the weapon dangled from her waist. Vegeta just laughed. Raditz and Nappa glared at her. " just give us the key and nobody has to get hurt you crazy bitch! " Raditz explained angrily. That just pissed off the women even more. 

Zarbon struggled to stay calm with the women screaming in his ear. Dodoria noticed and rubbed his back in an attempt to calm him. " Just give us the damn key or I'll shove my foot so far up your ass you'll be tastin rubber. " Dodoria growled at the women. The women turned to the two men and crossed her arms over her chest. " Oh so you wanna fight then! " She yelled shooting a beam from her mouth and nailing the fat pink alien in the face. The Saiyens watched with amusment as Dodoria fell backwards. Their amusment was stopped short when Zarbon transformed. 

The women screamed as Zarbon; Now towering over her, with a large body and horrifying face and mouth filled with rows of needle sharp teeth neared her. Dodoria whistled, " Oh now you fucked up lady! " he laughed. The saiyens watched in horror as Zarbon grabbed the women with one hand. His first thought was to crush her but animalistic instinct took over. Her key fell to the ground and the room filled with her screams as his teeth sunk into her stomach and back. He jerked his head back and ripped muscle and crushed bone between his great teeth. It was more like he was biting into a fruit than a whole person. Blood spurted everywhere and her organs leaked from her body. He threw the legs at the saiyens causing them to yell. He tilted his head back and swallowed. Dodoria laughed, " Daaaaamn Zarbon that was beautiful. I totally missed this side of you! "

The saiyens gagged as Zarbon took his smaller form. The amount of meat he swallowed however did not shrink and his stomach bloated. He beltched and fell on his ass. " Why did you- URP! Let me do that? " He groaned. Vegeta almost vomited at the sigh of Zarbon. He was covered in dark red blood and the entrails that didn't make it in. Radits hurriedly grabbed the key and the three saiyens nearly ran to the door to the weapon. Dodoria whistled at the sight of the normally beautiful and clean man. " I think I like you better like this! He laughed. Zarbon groaned, he was really glad his clothing could withstand such stretching. He let out a loud hiccup and layed on the ground. His stomach gurgled. He struggled to move but failed miserably; only managing to lift his torso up with his arms. Dodoria grinned and poked his bloated stomach, " Now you look like me, " he said with a grin. 

The saiyens hurried to exit the building with the weapon, " YOU TWO ARE RIDING A DIFFERENT SHIP HOME! " Nappa yelled at them. Zarbon frowned. " I probably HIC shouldn't have let them see me like that, No doubt they're going to tell URp everyone! " he groaned. He heard a ship take off and just flopped right back onto the ground. The gore in his stomach sloshing around. He winced in discomfort. Dodoria just sat down and moved a gore covered Zarbon onto his lap. " you should just rest for a while. They have what we came for anyway. " he said lightly rubbing Zarbon's stomach with one hand and the top of his green haired companions head with the other causing a little groan to escape him. " I personally think you look far better like this~ " he purred. " shut the hell up... " Zarbon sighed.


End file.
